


The hardest part of it

by 606Meteores



Category: Univers Fictif
Genre: Ecriture Automatique, Je sais pas pourquoi je poste ça pardon, Mention de Cancer, Tentative de style qui échoue
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 02:17:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11979993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/606Meteores/pseuds/606Meteores
Summary: "On apprend pas en une heure à dire à un pauvre gars qu'il va crever"





	The hardest part of it

Il était là, assis à son bureau comme un con, à jouer avec les punaises posées sur sa feuille. Il avait jamais eu à faire ça, lui. Il savait pas comment on faisait. On leur avait filé une heure là dessus. Une heure. On apprend pas en une heure à dire à un pauvre gars qu'il va crever. Le prof avait proposé de ralonger le cours, et presque tout le monde était resté. Sauf Thomas. Il en avait plus rien à foutre Thomas, il avait dejà vu tellement de décès à vingt balais que ça lui faisait plus rien ce genre de conneries, qu'il disait. Bon. Thomas s'était barré, lui avait eu une heure et demie du coup, mais c'était pas vraiment mieux, honnêtement.  
      Le gars en face de lui il avait quoi, trente ans? Belle gueule, beau parleur, bien né, avec une copine belle à en crever sûrement. Y'avait pas encore écrit "cancereux" sur son front. C'était son job à lui de lui expliquer tout ça. Il aurait aimé dire qu'il avait pas signé pour ça, mais en fait oui. Les morts, c'était presque la moitié du boulot. 'Fin les déja-morts en école de medecine, ceux qui meurent pendant les opérations, ceux qui sont inconscients et qui ont pas le temps d'apprendre comment ils vont finir , les ptits vieux que savaient déjà qu'ils étaient foutus de toute façon. Ceux là il les connait. Mais là. Là ça lui semble different, d'un coup. Il se sent aussi salop que cette foutue cellule qui a dû dégenerer quelque part dans le corps du pauvre gars. Il le regarde, encore et encore et encore. Il se sent lourd, la densité de la pièce s'enfonce, se ressert sur lui, lui compresse la poitrine. Ça l'etouffe.  
-Monsieur... Il soupire, recule, remonte ses lunettes sur son nez, commence à plier un trombone, tout ce qui peut l'empecher de le croiser son regard et de lui déballer les résultats. L'autre l'observe, il peut sentir son regard sur lui, il est totallement penché vers lui, le cul au trois quart hors de la chaise. Il a pas l'air tranquille, mais il s'attend pas à ça, M. le sait. C'est le genre de personne pour qui l'histoire finit toujours bien, juste un peu de peur pour soupoudrer la vie. Des dégats des eaux, un copain d'enfance qu'on a pas revu depuis des années qui meurt mais c'était lointain et déja oublié, un voyage qui s'annule, pas le putain de cancer.


End file.
